


Changing everything

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps changing Bucky's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing everything

_Steven Grant Rogers._

_The person who changed his life._

Bucky could still vividly remember the day on which his family had moved in next to the Rogers. He had been hanging out in the small backyard, still being rather grumpy because he had never wanted to move in the first place. So he had been sitting there, shredding daisies, a deep frown on his face.

A friendly voice had pulled him out of his reverie and he had looked up. That had been the first time he had laid eyes on Steve and he had known – even back then – that he would never forget that moment. _Or_ that boy.

From that moment on they had been inseperable. Bucky never quite figured out why he felt so comfortable around Steve. He had always ignored boys like him. Steve was short, skinny and his health was terribly bad. That's not all Bucky saw in him, though. Steve had shiny blond hair that looked like spun gold in the sunlight and his eyes were the purest, richest blue Bucky had ever seen. Not to mention his laugh. Whenever Steve laughed, Bucky couldn't help but laugh too and it always made him feel so much better when he had a bad day.

Soon Bucky had started to feel very protective about his best friend and it happened often that he got into a fight because of Steve. It almost was a bit like the blond was looking and asking for trouble wherever they went. No matter if it was at school or when they were hanging out together somewhere. There was always someone willing to beat Steve up because of his big mouth. At first Bucky had tried to make Steve understand that he should better keep his mouth shut around all that bullies, but Steve was stubborn and wouldn't listen. Eventually Bucky had started to take care of Steve whenever he got into trouble, simply because he couldn't bear it to see Steve covered in bruises. He preferred to take all the punches and kicks, knowing full well that he could deal with them better than Steve.

The years had passed and after Sarah's death, Steve had begun to depend on Bucky. Of course, Bucky didn't let him down and after a while they had moved in together. It had caused Bucky some nerves to persuade his parents to allow him that, but they had given in. So he had dropped out of school – causing a little fall out with his parents again – and started working at the docks.

Steve had offered to go and find work too, but it was no good. He got a job at the grocerie store around the corner, but had to quit soon, because he fell sick repeatedly. So Bucky had told him to stay at home.

Times got rough more than once, paying the bills and getting Steve his meds wasn't an easy thing to do, and they needed food as well. For Bucky not having anything to eat wasn't the worst. What really bugged him during those times was Steve's mood and the way he kept blaming himself for it all.

Things changed.

Bucky was trying to distract himself with the dames, but he soon learned that it didn't help. He kept dating girls that had blond hair and startingly blue eyes... He wasn't an idiot and he knew that he wouldn't be able to change his feelings, but he still had too. He had to keep looking for a girl that would sweep him off his feet, because there was no way he would be honest about his feelings.

Steve was too precious. He couldn't risk loosing him, no matter what.

Obviously, Steve wasn't an idiot either and it only took him so long to figure out that something was off. Small wonder, he eventually asked Bucky about it.

\---

A storm was raging outside and there was a blackout too. Their apartment wasn't in the best state and the wind was howling through the windows and door, and so it was pretty cold in there.

Steve sat on the couch, huddled into several blankets but still shivering violently. Bucky was meanwhile looking for some candles – and some more blankets – but that wasn't so easy in the darkness.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't you just come over? I am not even sure if we have some candles left."

Bucky sighed and checked one last cupboard before he gave up his search and went to pick up the blanket from his bed. He then made his way back to the couch, tripping over a chair and hitting his shin on the coffeetable.

By the time he was reaching the couch, Bucky was swearing loudly and Steve looked up, his face ghostly white because of the sparse moonlight that was coming through the window.

"Are you okay?"

Bucky just nodded and wrapped the extra blanket around them both when Steve snuggled close into his side, his hands icy against Bucky's skin.

"You're icy..."

He wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer still, ignoring the tempest of feelings that was raging on inside of him.

"'m sorry..."

"Don't be silly, Steve. I am just worried that you're catching another cold."

Steve just sniffled and pressed his face into the side of Bucky's neck, taking a deep breath.

For a while they sat there in silence and Bucky tried his best not to just tell Steve everything. There was only one reason why he would never tell the blond about his feelings; He couldn't risk loosing him. That would be fatal. For both of them.

"Can I ask you something Buck?"

Steve was still hiding his face at the base of Bucky's neck and his voice was muffled, but the brunet could still hear the unfamilar undertone in it and just nodded.

"Do you like me?"

Bucky felt himself tense and almost got to his feet, having the sudden urge to just leave the flat. To get away from Steve and hope that the blond would never ask him that again. Instead, he took a deep breath and tightened his grip around Steve.

"Yeah. How could I not like you?"

He felt Steve smile against his skin and the realization that the other's lips were currently pressed to his neck hit him like a brick.

"I didn't mean it that way... I was wondering if you like me a bit more than is usual between two men."

Of course he hadn't been asking if Bucky liked him like a friend. _Of course._

Bucky felt trapped. There were only two ways he could handle that. He could lie – that was the obvious option if he wanted to keep the truth from Steve – or he could simply confess his feelings.

His heart was beating furiously against his ribcage and he was pretty damn sure that Steve could feel it too. He had his skinny arms wrapped around Bucky's torso after all.

"Tell me Buck, _please_. You know what I am talking about."

Bucky turned and kissed the crown of Steve's head, his nose buried in the soft blond hair.

"What do you want to hear Stevie?"

Steve's chest heaved with a heavy sigh and his breath was hot against Bucky's neck.

"I want to hear if you like me... Tell me the truth. I know that there's something on your mind and I want to know what it is."

"What happens if I tell you? Listen Steve, I can't loose you."

Steve shook his head, "You won't, I promise."

"I love you."

The words slipped out before Bucky could even make up his mind about it and he waited for Steve to get up and leave. Or tell him to leave, completely grossed out by that confession.

Steve did nothing like that, though.

He loosened his grip around Bucky and climbed into his lap, cupping Bucky's face between his hands. Bucky's heart beat even faster now and he was captivated by Steve's eyes that were trained on his.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Told you... I didn't want to loose you."

Steve leaned closer and rested their foreheads together.

"Didn't you see that I love you too?"

Bucky opened his mouth to reply something, but Steve leaned in and pressed their lips together, knocking the air right out of him.

The kiss was over as quick as it started and Steve smiled at him, hands still resting on Bucky's cheeks.

"I love you too, Bucky."

 


End file.
